I'll Take Care Of You
by Mana2702
Summary: Bilbon est kiné et s'occupe de la rééducation des blessés de guerre. Son supérieur va l'envoyer sur un cas très particulier, un certain patient nommé Thorin Durin. Le travail sera dur mais, il l'espère, payant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hey hey! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié... honte à moi! Mais je reviens en cette fin d'année avec une nouvelle histoire :) C'est un peu ma façon de vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes ;) En tout cas vous m'avez manqué!**_

* * *

Bilbon entra dans la pièce et chercha le cahier qui lui dirait de qui il allait devoir s'occuper à présent. Le petit blond était kiné et spécialisé dans la remise en forme des combattants blessés au combat. Le blond vit sur le cahier noté simplement « Thorin Durin matricule 12849 lourdement blessé en Afghanistan chambre 437 ». Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas léger. Il toqua à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il arqua un sourcil et entra malgré tout. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de réponse : l'homme était allongé sur le lit et plâtré de la tête aux pieds. Bilbon fronça les sourcils, si il était toujours plâtré il ne pouvait pas encore commencer la rééducation c'était très étrange. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de cet homme c'était deux trous pour qu'il respire et deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Il sourit et s'approcha :

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, je suis le kiné chargé de la remise en forme. Vous êtes monsieur Durin? »

L'homme cligna des paupières pour dire oui. Bilbon s'assit donc à côté du lit du patient :

« -Je ne vois pas de trou pour la bouche… vous êtes nourri par perfusion? »

L'homme cligna à nouveau des paupières pour dire oui. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux:

« -Je vois, ça vous dérange si je jette un œil sur votre fiche de soins ? Que je puisse savoir ce que vous avez exactement. »

Cette fois l'homme émit un son comme pour répondre que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bilbon prit donc la fiche accrochée au pied du lit. Il commença à lire et essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il était surpris que cette homme soit encore en vie. Il s'était retrouvé dans un bâtiment abandonné à moitié en ruines qui avait explosé et s'était éboulé sur lui. Il avait donc de multiples fractures et brûlures depuis l'accident 3 mois plus tôt. Il avait survécu par miracle et avait déjà été opéré plusieurs fois pour le « réparer » au mieux. Bilbon se rassit donc à côté du lit et sourit avec toujours autant de gentillesse :

« -Vous verrez, je suis sûr qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire vous serez remis sur pieds! »

Bilbon hocha la tête, il devait avouer que les yeux bleus posés sur lui étaient absolument magnifiques. Ils étaient de la couleur du ciel et semblaient lire au plus profond de l'âme des gens face à eux. Le blondinet trouvait étrange de faire la conversation tout seul mais en même temps ça ne le dérangeait pas, il se doutait que le brun devait trouver le temps très long étant donné son état actuel.

* * *

Thorin était allongé sur ce maudit lit depuis 3 mois et il en avait plus qu'assez. Il rêvait de se lever, de se remettre à courir tous les matins comme avant. Il voulait manger de la vraie nourriture et pouvoir parler réellement. Le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance car sa colonne vertébrale était intacte, il pourrait donc bouger comme avant et ça le rassurait beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas finir comme les autres en fauteuil roulant et/ou amputés. Thorin était reconnaissant à sa bonne étoile pour ça : il pourrait reprendre une activité physique normale et il avait toujours tous ses membres. Il avait chaque jour une pensée pour tous ses compagnons d'armes moins chanceux que lui, et une autre encore pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie.

Le brun était content que quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille s'installe à côté de lui et prenne le temps de discuter avec lui. Car il savait que même si sa famille faisait au mieux pour venir le voir, ils étaient très occupés. De plus sa sœur n'aimait pas ça, c'était un peu traumatisant pour tout le monde et surtout pour les enfants de le voir comme ça. Fili et Kili avaient l'habitude que leur oncle joue avec eux mais là ils le voyaient inerte et ça les démoralisait totalement. Thorin ferma les yeux et soupira, il aurait tant voulu lui répondre. Il observa Bilbon qui était en train de regarder sa fiche de soin, il était au supplice car ce maudit plâtre le grattait énormément et il ne pouvait même pas le dire.

* * *

Bilbon le regarda en souriant à nouveau :

« -En tout cas je suis ravi de m'occuper de vous. Vous savez j'ai choisi cette spécialité car je n'ai pas pu faire l'armée à cause d'un problème aux pieds. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un profond respect pour les héros de notre pays. Les aider au mieux à retrouver une vie aussi normale que possible c'est ma façon à moi de servir mon pays. »

Il savait que Thorin ne pouvait pas répondre, mais il vit que ses yeux pétillaient. Il se doutait qu'il devait être content en entendant ça. Le blondinet haussa les épaules :

« -Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide comme logique, mais c'est important d'aider les blessés à guérir. Après tout, vous restez des hommes et des femmes incroyables, vous risquez vos vies pour protéger les nôtres! Je suis vraiment fier de m'occuper de vous, de vous aider à retrouver votre forme physique. »

Le patient le fixait, et étrangement Bilbon avait l'impression que le regard de Thorin suffisait pour qu'il comprenne sa réponse. Il finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux :

« -Bon, je vous laisse vous reposer un peu, je repasse demain d'accord ? »

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse verbale, mais Thorin ferma les yeux en signe d'accord. Après ça il lui lança un regard comme pour le remercier et Bilbon lui offrit le sourire le plus gentil et adorable qu'il avait en stock.

* * *

Le blondinet quitta la chambre et retourna dans le bureau. Il regarda le responsable de cette section de l'hôpital :

« -Euh… pourquoi vous m'avez inscrit sur le patient Durin alors qu'il est encore plâtré de la tête aux pieds ?!

-Normalement ses plâtres seront retirés dans la semaine. On s'est dit que tu pouvais faire sa connaissance en avance. Comme tu as vu il a eu quasiment tous les os brisés à part la colonne vertébrale. Même sa mâchoire était cassée donc il ne pourra pas encore reparler, tous ses muscles sont inactifs depuis son arrivée ici il y a un peu plus de 3 mois. Donc tu n'auras que lui comme patient jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-D'accord, je vais m'occuper de lui, j'espère que j'y arriverai.

-J'en suis sûr, tu as 100% de réussite jusqu'à présent. Tous les patients que tu as suivi ne tarissent pas d'éloges à ton sujet. Le cas Durin est spécial, c'est pour ça qu'on te l'a confié. C'était un grand sportif avant cette maudite explosion, et on espère vraiment que tu vas réussir à le réparer et lui rendre son niveau. Tes précédents patients nous ont tous dit qu'en plus de les aider à la rééducation tu les a beaucoup aidé à garder le moral, à ne pas avoir trop d'idées noires. Ils ont tous dit que revenir de la guerre ne laissait personne intact, mais que tu avais un petit quelque-chose dans ton attitude qui les rendait heureux et qui chassait leurs démons. Apparemment tu es un peu un remonteur de moral d'après les témoignages.

-Je suis vraiment flatté d'entendre tout ça et j'espère moi aussi pouvoir aider monsieur Durin. Ma vie est vouée à rendre toute leur gloire à ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont souffert pour leur pays.

-Et c'est vraiment honorable. Alors normalement il passe les radios demain et on saura si on peut retirer les plâtres ou pas. On te tiendra au courant de ça.

-D'accord, j'ai hâte de commencer ce boulot en tout cas car c'est un énorme challenge.

-Je sais, ça change de ce à quoi nous sommes habitués, quasiment tous les os brisés c'est quasiment de l'inédite ! »

Ils finirent de parler et Bilbon rentra chez lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir les yeux bleus qui étaient la seule façon de communiquer pour cet homme. Le blond ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point Thorin avait dû souffrir à cause de ses blessures, ni à quel point il avait dû avoir peur en attendant les secours si il était conscient. Car dans le dossier il avait lu qu'il était resté coincé sous les décombres pendant près de 8h avant qu'il ne soit totalement secouru. Le blond alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées, il fallait qu'il garde le moral pour aider son patient. Jusque là sa bonne humeur permanente et son enthousiasme avait toujours eu un grand impact sur les personnes dont il s'était occupé. Ils avaient eux-même retrouvé la force de se battre et de se réjouir malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ils avaient donc guéri plus vite. Bilbon pensa à tout ça et se jura que Thorin ne ferait pas exception à la règle, il lui donnerait de la bonne humeur et le militaire redeviendrait aussi sportif qu'avant, le kiné en faisait une affaire personnelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin était en train de somnoler lorsqu'une infirmière entra. Elle lui sourit et vérifia ses perfusions :

« -Bon,aujourd'hui on retourne aux radios, on espère qu'on va pouvoir vous enlever tous ces fichus plâtres ! J'espère bien voir ce qui se cache derrière, j'ai envie de voir ce qui va avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus ! »

Thorin avait envie de rire, mais il ne pouvait même pas. La jeune femme lui retira ses perfusions et poussa son lit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La jeune femme lui sourit et le brun fronça les sourcils. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait fait exprès de déboutonner sa blouse blanche, qu'elle n'avait que son soutien-gorge dessous et qu'elle faisait exprès de se pencher dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum et entortillait une de ses mèches décolorées autour de son index. Thorin soupira, si seulement elle savait qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé ! L'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage des radios. Un médecin s'approcha et sourit :

« -Bonjour monsieur Durin, j'espère qu'on pourra les retirer ces plâtres ! J'imagine à quel point ça doit être insupportable, j'ai moi-même été fortement plâtré lorsque j'étais ado. Tout un été plâtré de la taille à la nuque, je sais comment c'est horrible ! »

Le brun se contenta de le regarder, manifestement il ne savait pas ce que c'était, car le brun vivait un enfer. Thorin passa donc dans la machine et fut entièrement passé dans la radio. Après ça le médecin sourit :

« -Très bien, vous avez un bon métabolisme tout est très bien guéri vous allez pouvoir être libre à nouveau ! »

Thorin était tellement content, il avait hâte de redevenir lui-même, de pouvoir bouger à nouveau librement.

* * *

Bilbon arriva et vit que le patient dont il s'occupait n'était plus du tout plâtré. Il sourit et s'approcha :

« -Bonjour monsieur Durin. Alors je vois que vous n'êtes plus la momie plâtrée ! »

Le brun le regarda et Bilbon s'assit à côté de lui en souriant toujours autant :

« -Alors je me doute que votre mâchoire et vos muscles sont plus qu'engourdis ! Je vais vous aider. »

Il se pencha légèrement et posa une main sur chaque joue du brun et commença à doucement le masser. Thorin le fixait et se laissait faire, mais son regard était vraiment intense. Bilbon lui sourit et continua de le le masser en essayant de ne pas croiser ce regard envoûtant. Il le regarda finalement :

« -Ça doit faire du bien hein, ça doit gratter à la longue tous ces plâtres ! »

Thorin sourit mais grimaça légèrement lorsque sa mâchoire craqua. Bilbon se mit à rire :

« -C'est normal parce que vous n'avez pas bougé la mâchoire depuis un moment. Tout ira bien. »

Le blond continua de le masser puis passa au reste de son corps :

« -Déjà comme ça je vais réveiller vos muscles. De cette façon vos muscles seront un peu réveillés et demain on pourra commencer à les exercer doucement. »

Bilbon continua donc de masser le corps du grand brun. Il fit la nuque, les épaules, les bras, les mains, le dos, les jambes et les pieds. Bilbon rougit fortement et gloussa en voyant l'érection du brun. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant. Bilbon se mit à rire :

« -Ce n'est rien c'est tout à fait naturel. Votre corps réagit et c'est normal puisque votre peau n'a eu aucun contact à part le plâtre depuis votre retour au pays alors c'est normal que là votre peau réagisse aussitôt.

-Mais c'est très gênant ! »

Bilbon sourit largement :

« -Vous parlez c'est un miracle ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et le blond continua :

« -Je plaisante, c'est bien que vos muscles soient déjà prêts à fonctionner. Enfin... ceux de la bouche et... l'autre aussi dirons nous.

-En étant immobile aussi longtemps c'est bien le minimum que là ça se remette en marche. Enfin pour la bouche car le reste ça aurait pu attendre !

-Bien, en tout cas je suis content d'obtenir une réponse, et ça doit être moins frustrant pour vous ! »

Le brun sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Bilbon était totalement fasciné par les muscles du brun qui roulaient sous sa peau. Le blondinet continua ses massages, mais il avait du mal à détacher son regard de l'érection de Thorin. Il finit par se reculer et se passer une main sur la nuque :

« -Alors, vous vous sentez d'attaque pour commencer des exercices demain ? Des choses simples comme se mettre debout, attraper les choses et d'autres petits trucs tout aussi sympas. En attendant on va continuer d'entraîner votre bouche.

-Euh... pardon ?

-On va discuter un peu rien de plus. Je veux dire... je sais pas, parlez moi un peu de vous.

-Oui d'accord. »

Le brun se redressa légèrement sur le lit. Bilbon l'aida et ajusta l'oreiller dans son dos. Il sourit :

« -Je vous écoute.

-Hum... j'aime pas beaucoup parler de moi. Parlez moi plutôt de vous.

-Ma vie n'est pas intéressante. Je m'occupe des héros méconnus voilà tout. Alors dites moi, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Vous vivez où exactement ? Ce que vous voulez, nous allons parler un peu.

-Je suis célibataire, j'habite à la sortie de la ville et j'ai de la famille dans le coin. Ma sœur et ses fils viennent me voir souvent. J'ai toujours aimé le sport, je fais aussi de la musique je suis assez doué... enfin j'étais car maintenant je ne sais pas si je serai toujours aussi doué.

-Y a pas de raison ! Et je remarque que vous avez plutôt bien cicatriser c'est bien.

-Est-ce que j'ai des cicatrices sur le visage ?

-Non. »

Bilbon alla prendre le petit miroir dans la salle de bain et le rapporta dans la chambre. Thorin regarda ça et sourit :

« -Ouf, au moins tout ça ne m'a pas défiguré !

-Il semblerait que ça aille bien en effet.

-Tant mieux, j'avoue que je voulais pas changer physiquement. En tout cas je suis très content de discuter avec vous, et je suis très content de m'en sortir aussi bien. »

Bilbon sourit à son patient et au même moment on toqua à la porte. Il se leva :

« -Je crois que c'est le signal pour que je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne fin de journée monsieur Durin.

-Je vous en prie appelez moi Thorin.

-Alors appelez moi Bilbon. À demain, reposez vous car on attaquera dès mon arrivée après le petit-déjeuner. »

Une femme entra avec deux enfants. Le blond sourit et partit discrètement, il ne voulait jamais s'immiscer dans les visites de ses patients.

* * *

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Bilbon ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur. Même avec des yeux aussi beaux il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point Thorin était magnifique. Le blond était aussi tout chamboulé à cause de ce corps musclé qu'il avait massé intégralement, de cette érection impromptue mais aussi à cause de la voix chaude et grave du brun. En somme Thorin était l'homme le plus sexy que le kiné avait vu de toute sa vie.

Le blond rentra chez lui et soupira, l'appartement était vide. Il trouva un message sur le répondeur, c'était son ex qui lui disait qu'il était venu récupérer les dernières affaires qu'il avait oublié, qu'il avait laissé les clés dans sa boite aux lettres et qu'il lui souhaitait tout de même une belle vie. Bilbon eut un rire cynique, ils s'étaient séparés car son ex trouvait étrange qu'il aime autant son boulot. Pour lui Bilbon ne faisait que tripoter de parfaits inconnus et c'était pervers, il ne comprenait rien. Le jeune homme alla prendre une douche et attendit que la soirée se passe.

* * *

Thorin sourit à sa sœur. Dis était si heureuse de le voir à nouveau qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Les petits sautèrent sur le lit de leur oncle et vinrent aussi lui faire un câlin. Le brun sourit :

« -Salut vous tous ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! »

Dis le bombarda aussitôt de questions et Thorin sourit, sa sœur n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Il discuta donc avec elle avec plaisir et écouta ses neveux qui lui parlaient de l'école. Au bout d'un moment le militaire ne réussit plus à se retenir. Il gloussa en regardant sa sœur :

« -Tout à l'heure le kiné m'a massé pour détendre mes muscles vu que ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont inactifs.

-Ouais normal.

-Oui sauf que... j'ai réagi disons...

-Non ?! C'est vrai ?! C'est le gars qui est sorti quand on est arrivés ?

-Oui !

-Génial !

-Non, c'était incroyablement gênant ! Je veux dire, il est très beau mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se fasse comme ça ! Je veux dire là j'ai dû passer pour un maniaque !

-N'importe quoi ! Il a réagit comment ?

-J'en sais rien, il a dit que c'était normal car ma peau n'avait eu aucun contact à part le plâtre pendant longtemps alors c'était une réaction naturelle. Mais en même temps il arrêtait pas de la regarder d'un drôle d'air, comme si il me jugeait tu vois.

-Ou alors elle lui plaisait...

-Mais n'importe quoi ! On voit que t'es mariée t'es grave en manque ! »

Dis se mit à rire, elle était si contente de retrouver son frère comme avant. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis l'heure du repas arriva. Les Durin partirent donc laissant Thorin tout seul devant son plateau. Il sourit mais fronça bientôt les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à manger tout seul car ses doigts refusaient d'attraper les couverts. L'infirmière au décolleté plongeant arriva et se chargea de l'aider. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, son calvaire n'était pas terminé manifestement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon arriva à l'hôpital et toqua à la porte du brun. Il sourit en entendant qu'il pouvait entrer. Le kiné entra dans la chambre et sourit à son patient :

« -Bonjour, alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien merci, et vous ?

-Bien merci. Alors dites moi, prêt ?

-Impatient vous voulez dire ! »

Le blondinet sourit et s'approcha de Thorin :

« -Bon, on va commencer tranquillement. Déjà on va se mettre debout.

-C'est partit !»

Thorin s'assit au bord du lit. Bilbon se mit face à lui :

« -Très bien, alors ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là, n'ayez pas peur. Si vous ne le sentez pas donnez moi les mains, mais seulement en dernier recours ok ?

-Oui ça va aller. »

Thorin inspira un grand coup et posa ses pieds par terre. Le contact du sol froid sous ses pieds lui fit du bien, ça lui avait manqué. Il s'appuya et se leva. Malheureusement il manqua de trébucher et attrapa les mains du blond à la hâte pour se rattraper au vol. Bilbon lui sourit :

« -Tout va bien, c'est un très bon début. »

Il lui sourit et arqua un sourcil d'un air de défi :

« -Bon, on va corser un peu les choses. Je vais vous lâcher et reculer d'un pas. Vous allez venir vers moi d'accord ?

-Euh... ok oui. »

Le blond recula donc et fixa Thorin. Le brun se redressa et fit un pas en avant, et ils firent ainsi de suite jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Bilbon sourit :

« -C'est très bien. Comme quoi c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas ! On va retourner jusqu'au lit d'accord ?

-Oui d'accord. »

Bilbon alla à l'autre bout de la chambre près du lit :

« -Aller hop je vous attends. »

Thorin marcha tranquillement jusqu'à lui. Ses muscles lui faisaient un peu mal, mais il savait que c'était une bonne chose, ça voulait dire que son corps se remettait tranquillement en marche. Bilbon sourit :

« -Génial ! Je vous félicite, c'est vraiment un très bon début. La prochaine étape sera de ne pas s'appuyer aux meubles en marchant. Bon, je vais vous masser un peu les jambes pour que vous n'ayez pas de crampes, pendant ce temps vous allez vous entraîner à attraper des objets. »

Bilbon sortit plusieurs objets différents de son sac et les posa sur la tablette près du lit. Le brun arqua un sourcil, il y avait une tasse, une cuillère, une balle, un trombone et une feuille de papier. Le brun grogna :

« -J'ai essayé de manger hier mais mes doigts refusaient de fonctionner.

-Il va falloir essayer un peu. »

Bilbon attrapa les mains de Thorin et les massa doucement. Il lui assoupli les muscles :

« -Aller, ça devrait aller maintenant. Je vous regarde allez-y.

-Bon d'accord. »

Thorin regarda les objets et essaya. Pendant ce temps Bilbon continuait de masser ses jambes. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les mouvements du brun. Thorin poussa un soupir dépité en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper le moindre objet. Bilbon sourit gentiment :

« -Ne vous énervez pas, allez-y doucement. Ce n'est pas une course, vous avez tout votre temps ! »

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant , le kiné était un excellent motivateur. Il continua d'essayer et Bilbon termina le massage. Il regarda ensuite Thorin et s'approcha. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'aida à attraper la cuillère. Thorin lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Bilbon lui sourit à nouveau :

« -Je vais vous montrer quelques exercices à faire pour retrouver la souplesse et déraidir un peu toute la mécanique. »

Il commença donc à lui montrer des exercices. Thorin l'imita et fit au mieux. Le blondinet sourit et vit que le brun ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. On toqua à la porte et l'infirmière agaçante entra. Bilbon recula, il se doutait qu'elle venait pour les soins de Thorin.

* * *

Bilbon sentit son téléphone vibrer au moment où l'infirmière s'approchait du brun. Il décrocha, c'était son ex :

« -Allô ? Oui Benedict j'ai bien trouvé mes clés... je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que tu te doute bien que je les ai trouvées ! Après tout, tu sais très bien que mon quartier est sûr donc que personne n'allait les voler ! Et comment va ton nouveau mec ? Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas con ! Tu as commencé à me tromper peu de temps après qu'on commence à sortir ensembles je le sais... bah je l'ai découvert figure toi, donc si tu m'avais pas largué c'est moi qui l'aurait fait ! Je suis au travail, j'ai pas de temps pour ça, en plus on s'est déjà tout dit ! »

Au même moment Thorin essaya de se sortir des griffes de Kimberly, l'infirmière bizarre et lança :

« -Chéri tu as pensé à me ramener des magasines ?

-Non désolé bébé. »

Bilbon répondit sans même s'en rendre compte car Benedict était toujours en train de lui taper sur les nerfs au téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils et raccrocha sans plus attendre et se tourna vers le brun. Thorin le regardait comme pour l'encourager à entrer dans son jeu, c'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire à son patient. Bilbon s'approcha :

« -Désolé mon cœur, je te les apporte tout à l'heure. J'étais pressé de venir donc j'ai pas eu le temps de m'arrêter pour en prendre. »

Le brun le regarda :

« -C'est pas grave, quand tu es là je n'ai pas besoin de magasines. »

Il lui sourit et Bilbon s'assit au bord du lit. Il était rouge pivoine, mais l'infirmière avait reculé avec un bruit d'agacement. Thorin prit la main de Bilbon pour crédibiliser un peu les choses. Kimberly termina les soins et partit sans un salut.

* * *

Le blondinet se racla la gorge et recula en retirant sa main :

« -Bon...

-Désolé de vous avoir mis dans cette position gênante mais cette infirmière me tape sur le système ! Elle essaye absolument de me séduire alors qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Hum... j'espère que je n'ai pas trop dérangé votre appel téléphonique.

-Non au contraire vous m'avez bien aidé ! C'était mon ex, qui m'a trompé, quitté et qui là m'appelait pour être sûr que j'avais bien retrouvé mes clés laissées dans ma boite aux lettres.

-Elle vous a trompé ?

-Il... il m'a trompé dès le début de notre relation. Mais je ne l'ai apprit qu'il y a peu. Il m'a quitté juste au moment où j'allais mettre fin à la relation de toute façon. Mais assez parlé de moi ! »

Thorin arqua un sourcil, c'était intéressant, il savait donc que Bilbon préférait les hommes. Il demanda :

« -Il vous a quitté pour l'autre homme ?

-Non, il a prétexté que c'était à cause de mon travail. Il trouvait bizarre que je veuille tripoter des inconnus en permanence, il ne comprenait pas mon boulot.

-Quel con ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

-C'est gentil. Et vous, une fiancée vous attend ?

-Non. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là non plus. »

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa dans la pièce. Bilbon se leva :

« -Bon je vais y aller. Pensez à faire les exercices que je vous ai enseigné. Bonne journée.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise !

-Non c'est bon. Je n'aime pas parler de moi voilà tout. Bonne fin de journée. »

Bilbon lui sourit et quitta la chambre à la hâte. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et rentra chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais il savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Même si Thorin était séduisant, Bilbon ne voulait pas de situation ambiguë avec un de ses patients. En plus il avait parlé de Benedict alors qu'il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Il soupira et rentra dans son appartement. Le blond se mit à changer tous les meubles de place. Il ne voulait plus se rappeler la présence de son ex ici, il voulait un renouveau, il en avait besoin.

* * *

Thorin soupira en restant dans son lit. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se termine comme ça, il sentait qu'il avait mit le kiné mal à l'aise. Il se passa une main sur le visage et fit les exercices pour se détendre les mains. Les objets étaient toujours devant lui et il continua de tout faire pour les attraper correctement. Il voulait faire des progrès, il n'avait jamais aimé perdre du temps et ne pas réussir ce qu'il entreprenait dès le premier coup. Il continua donc jusqu'à ce que sa sœur vienne le voir en coup de vent avant d'emmener les petits chez les scouts. Il sourit en voyant ses neveux déjà en tenue et montra les progrès qu'il avait fait en faisant quelques pas et en tenant enfin la tasse dans sa main.

Après le départ de sa famille Thorin resta allongé à attendre que ça passe. Par chance Kimberly avait terminé son service donc il continua de se reposer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin était content, il arrivait enfin à attraper les objets comme il voulait. Il avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner. Il pouvait aussi marcher sans trop s'appuyer aux meubles. Il n'aimait pas perdre de temps il était resté trop longtemps immobilisé à son goût. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla prendre une douche. On toqua à la porte et la voix de Bilbon lança depuis l'entrée :

« -Thorin vous êtes là ?

-Oui, je termine de prendre ma douche j'arrive, asseyez vous. »

Il termina de se laver et sortit de la salle de bain.

* * *

Bilbon fut surpris d'entendre ça mais il alla s'asseoir à côté du lit. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il attendait, il aurait dû aller se chercher un café ou quelque-chose en attendant. Mais à la place il était assit dans ce fauteuil à écouter le bruit de la douche. Il avait prit quelques magasines avant de venir, se rappelant de la veille. Il n'était pas certain si le brun avait plaisanté ou si il avait vraiment envie qu'on lui rapporte de quoi lire, alors dans le doute le kiné lui en avait acheté. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête lorsque son imagination fut peuplée d'images du brun sous la douche. Bilbon soupira, ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir ce genre de pensées normalement.

* * *

Thorin sortit de la salle de bain et sourit :

« -Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-Ce n'est rien, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va merci, et vous ?

-Bien merci. Tenez, je vous ai apporté ça.

-Oh merci c'est adorable ! »

Le brun prit les magasines et les posa sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns en regardant Bilbon :

« -Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vois que vous vous êtes pas mal entraîné.

-Oui, je ne veux plus perdre de temps, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis inactif dans cet hôpital.

-D'accord. Bon, alors je vois que vous vous déplacez plutôt bien, mais vous avez toujours les mains prêtes pour vous accrocher aux meubles si besoin. On va remédier à ça, nous allons marcher dans une salle vide, comme ça vous n'aurez plus besoin d'appuis éventuels. »

Thorin arqua un sourcil et Bilbon l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce vide dans l'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils :

« -Où sommes-nous ?

-En salle de rééducation, j'ai demandé ce matin qu'on me l'arrange un peu.

-Malin, donc je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de réussir.

-En effet. »

Le blondinet sourit d'un air amusé et alla de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se permis même d'esquisser quelques pas de danse au passage en riant :

« -Ce sera l'étape suivante : danser.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Avoir le rythme c'est important, marcher sans s'appuyer c'est facile, danser sans s'appuyer c'est plus dur.

-Sadique !

-Merci. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, finalement l'ambiance gênante de la veille avait disparue. Thorin hocha la tête et commença à marcher. Malgré ses efforts il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré de ne pouvoir s'accrocher à rien en cas de besoin car son équilibre était toujours incertain. Toutefois il plongea son regard dans celui de Bilbon et continua d'avancer. Le blond sourit :

« -Bien, on va faire plusieurs aller-retour car je vois toujours l'incertitude dans vos yeux.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas une course...

-Ce n'est pas une course, mais moi je croyais vous avoir entendu dire que vous aviez été immobile trop longtemps à votre goût et que vous n'aimiez pas ne pas réussir quelque-chose du premier coup. On aurait donc changé d'avis ? »

Bilbon avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et regardait Thorin avec un air de défi. Le brun eut un sourire en coin :

« -Ah d'accord, on la joue provoque maintenant... mais quitte à provoquer il faudrait mettre quelque-chose d'important, un enjeu qui me donne envie de réussir plus vite.

-Ah... hum... je ne sais pas...

-On fait moins le malin hein. »

Thorin se mit à rire mais il fut coupé par un Bilbon plus déterminé que jamais :

« -Ok si vous arrivez à remarcher sans aucun soucis après la session d'aujourd'hui je vous fait sortir de l'hôpital l'espace d'une soirée et on fera tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Intéressant, mais il faut développer, quel est le tout ce que je veux ? Est-ce que c'est juste aller où je veux, ou alors si j'ai envie de faire des choses inavouables on peut le faire ?

-Quand je dis tout ça veut dire tout. »

Thorin eut un sourire légèrement insolent et satisfait à la fois :

« -D'accord, mais vous n'auriez jamais dû dire ça car je vais vous prendre au mot maintenant. Je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir dit ça. »

Bilbon arqua un sourcil et Thorin se mit à marcher d'un air plus concentré que jamais. Il mit même ses mains dans les poches de son jogging pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il fit plusieurs aller-retour et regarda Bilbon :

« -Alors ?

-Pas mal au niveau de la marche. Maintenant voyons le rythme. »

Il mit en route de la musique sur son téléphone et commença à danser. Il lança un regarda amusé en direction de Thorin. Celui-ci sourit et se mit à danser aussi, mais il devait avouer que son équilibre était plus que précaire. Il fronça les sourcils, il devait gagner ce défi. Il continua donc à bouger et peu à peu il n'eut plus aucun problème, il se laissa totalement aller. Bilbon sourit :

« -Pas mal, le secret c'est de se laisser aller. Il ne faut pas danser en se demandant ce qu'on fait. »

Le brun se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et ils continuèrent de danser pendant un moment.

* * *

La journée avait bien avancée, le blondinet hocha la tête :

« -D'accord, vous avez gagné. Ce soir vous pourrez sortir, je vais arranger ce détail.

-Je vais me préparer dans ce cas. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle de rééducation, Bilbon regrettait d'avoir voulu jouer au plus malin. Il soupira et alla voir son supérieur :

« -Bon, j'aimerai qu'on autorise à monsieur Durin une soirée en extérieur.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Si il arrivait à marcher et danser sans avoir besoin de s'appuyer contre un meuble ou contre moi alors il pourrait sortir.

-Peu commun comme méthode de travail.

-Je sais, mais je voulais réveiller son esprit de compétition et j'ai réussi.

-Bon, une soirée mais pas plus.

-Parfait, merci.

-Mais si il se passe quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il est hors de l'hôpital alors ce sera vous le responsable.

-D'accord, j'en suis conscient et j'accepte cette responsabilité. Mais il ne se passera rien je peux vous le garantir. »

Bilbon fit un signe de tête poli à son supérieur et alla dans la chambre de Thorin. Le brun s'était changé il portait maintenant un jean et une chemise, il était à la fois élégant, détendu et bougrement séduisant. Le blond lui sourit :

« -C'est arrangé nous pouvons y aller. Je vous demande simplement de rester prudent car je suis responsable de vous puisque vous n'êtes pas sensé sortir de l'hôpital.

-Prudent... ça n'a jamais été mon genre. »

Il se mit à rire et sortit dans le couloir. Le blond le suivait en trottinant derrière puisqu'il était plus petit que Thorin et que celui-ci faisait de très grands pas. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Bon, on va prendre ma voiture, où voulez-vous qu'on aille en premier ?

-Je veux prendre une bonne bière.

-D'accord, vous avez une préférence pour un lieu ?

-Pas vraiment, un endroit calme et peu fréquenté, je veux être tranquille pour commencer la soirée. »

Le blond hocha la tête et ils partirent pour un pub à la sortie de la ville.

* * *

Thorin sourit et il s'installa à une table. Une serveuse approcha et sourit aux deux hommes :

« -Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir mes mignons ?

-Une bière s'il vous plaît.

-Deux s'il vous plaît.

-Quelle sorte ?

-Une blonde.

-Une ambrée s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça, des trucs à grignoter ?

-S'il vous plaît.

-Ok mes mignons. »

Elle s'éloigna. Le brun sourit et s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette, il était tellement content d'être sorti de l'hôpital au moins pour une soirée. Il croisa ses jambes sous la table et regarda Bilbon :

« -Alors, votre ex vous a relancé hier ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Que voulez-vous faire de votre soirée, vous devez bien avoir un programme ?

-Hum... après la bière aller au restaurant, ensuite aller en boite vu que vous m'avez fait danser. Après ça vu qu'on va faire tout ce que je veux... on va rentrer chez vous et faire l'amour le reste de la nuit. »

Bilbon rougit de la tête aux pieds, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ça comme ça. Il se doutait que Thorin avait cette idée derrière la tête puisqu'il avait insinué des envies inavouables. La serveuse apporta leurs boissons et des choses à grignoter. Le brun la remercia et lui tendit un billet. Il leva son verre :

« -Alors à la votre.

-A votre première soirée hors de l'hôpital depuis votre retour.

-Et quelle soirée ça va être ! »

Il se mit à rire et bu tranquillement son verre. Au passage il grignota les petites saucisses à apéro et les chips. Le brun avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise. Bilbon de son côté était plus nerveux que jamais, il ne savait pas comment réagir à tout ça.

* * *

Après le pub les deux hommes mangèrent rapidement dans un routier. Bilbon paya et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Vous voulez vraiment aller en boîte ?

-Oh que oui ! J'ai toujours adoré danser et j'avoue que cet après-midi vous m'avez donné envie de recommencer.

-Bon, alors c'est partit. »

Le blond se gara et ils partirent pour une boite de nuit à la sortie de la ville. Le blond alla prendre un verre au bar pendant que Thorin allait directement sur la piste de danse. Il commença à se laisser aller sur la musique, faisant constamment signe à Bilbon de le rejoindre. Bilbon se contenta de dire non de la tête et continua de prendre son verre, il ne se voyait pas danser contre Thorin, il ne pourrait pas résister à son attirance envers lui si il se retrouvait collé à lui sur le rythme de la musique. Thorin vint à côté de lui et le tira par la main :

« -J'ai envie que vous dansiez, et comme vous avez dit que nous allions faire absolument tout ce que je veux vous n'avez pas le choix ! »

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, il était pris à son propre jeu. Il se mit donc à danser malgré lui et finalement s'amusa beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment Thorin le regarda et posa une main sur ses fesses. Bilbon recula d'un bond comme si quelque-chose l'avait piqué :

« -Non ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec vous, vous êtes mon patient !

-Et alors ? Ici je suis pas votre patient, je suis un homme comme les autres et en plus je sais que je vous plaît.

-Comment ça vous me plaisez ?

-Je le vois dans vos yeux, votre pupille se dilate chaque fois que nos regards se croisent. Chaque fois que je vous parle je vous voit frissonner. Je vous plaît c'est évident.

-D'accord, oui c'est vrai vous me plaisez. Mais d'un point de vue étique je ne peux rien faire avec vous. »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et recula :

« -Bon dans ce cas ramenez moi à l'hôpital ou chez ma sœur peu importe.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps en essayant de vous séduire !

-D'accord, je vais vous ramener à l'hôpital, vous ne pouvez pas passer la nuit dehors.

-Bien. »

Thorin sortit de la boite de nuit d'un pas énervé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était vraiment déçu que Bilbon s'arrête à ce détail qu'était l'étique.

* * *

Bilbon soupira et monta dans la voiture à son tour. Il démarra en silence et s'engagea sur la route. En réalité il refusait de céder à son désir pour le brun non pas à cause de son travail, mais parce qu'il sortait tout juste d'une relation compliquée. Il ne voulait pas déjà se relancer dans quelque-chose, il savait déjà que si il couchait avec Thorin il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, le brun ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à simplement coucher avec quelqu'un et passer à autre chose. Et c'était ce qui faisait peur à Bilbon, une relation avec Thorin serait à la fois super il le savait, mais aussi intimidant, car le brun était un homme à la forte personnalité et avec une histoire personnelle admirable. Il se gara finalement sur le bord de la route et tourna la tête vers son patient :

« -Écoutez, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se passe rien ce soir qu'il ne se passera jamais rien pour autant. Vu la vitesse à laquelle vous progressez, vous serez vite remis sur pied. Alors nous verrons bien une fois que vous ne serez plus mon patient d'accord ?

-Hum... n'empêche que vous avez trahi votre parole !

-Disons simplement que c'est partie remise.

-Menteur.

-Arrêtez de dire ça !

-Menteur. »

Thorin lançait un regard de défi à Bilbon. Le blond se mordit la lèvre avec agacement, il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il détestait se faire traiter de menteur lui qui était vraiment quelqu'un de très honnête. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Écoutez je ne suis pas un menteur ! Je sors simplement d'une relation pénible, j'ai envie de faire une petite pause. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez un mec de transition, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de me remettre en selle dès maintenant je suis désolé.

-Waouh, sérieusement ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est le sexe sans prise de tête ?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, et je sais très bien que vous non plus.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Simplement parce que ça se voit dans votre attitude et dans votre regard.

-Dans mon regard ?

-Oui, votre regard est celui d'un homme avec un fond vraiment gentil. Vous n'êtes pas un salaud qui brise les cœurs, du moins pas volontairement.

-Je vois, donc vous allez juste me faire poireauter ?

-En même temps proposer à son kiné de coucher avec lui alors qu'on ne le connaît que depuis 3 jours c'est peut-être un peu risqué quand-même. Si nous nous étions rencontré dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais tout de suite dit oui, mais je refuse de passer pour un homme facile qui n'a aucun principe au travail.

-Vous avez peur pour votre réputation quoi.

-Oui, jusque là je n'ai jamais commis de faute professionnelle et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant je suis désolé. »

Bilbon mit son clignotant pour se réengager sur la route mais Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bilbon fut surpris mais ne pu pas résister, il y répondit avec tout autant de passion. Il passa une main dans les cheveux longs du brun et mêla sa langue à la sienne.

Thorin se détacha pour se rapprocher du blond. Il l'avait attrapé maintenant il ne le lâcherait plus. Il continua donc de titiller la langue du blondinet avec sa propre langue. Il garda sa main posée sur sa nuque et posa la deuxième sur ses côtes. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux puis reculèrent pour reprendre enfin leur souffle. Bilbon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ceci amusa beaucoup le brun :

« -Et sinon, on rentre toujours à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, ça n'a pas changé. »

Thorin grimaça avec agacement :

« -Bon vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! »

Il l'embrassa encore et glissa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du blond. Un petit couinement échappa au jeune kiné qui s'agrippa aux épaules du brun. Thorin fit glisser ses baisers dans son cou et fit lentement descendre la braguette de Bilbon. Le blond passa sa main dans le jean du brun et attrapa son érection. Thorin sourit dans son cou, il aimait beaucoup ce revirement :

« -Je préfère ça, j'ai cru que vous alliez vraiment rester sur cette stupide idée de rentrer à l'hôpital bien sagement !

-Chut ! »

Bilbon saisit ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et commença un mouvement de poignet sur le sexe tendu du brun. Thorin sourit et caressa lui aussi l'érection du blond. Ils continuèrent donc de se caresser mutuellement, c'était comme si aucun ne voulait venir en premier. Thorin grogna dans le cou de Bilbon :

« -Je te jure que je peux tenir vraiment longtemps très cher.

-Moi aussi... »

Ils échangèrent un regard, Thorin eut un sourire en coin et Bilbon était perdu. Il vint sans attendre et continua de bouger son poignet malgré tout. Thorin vint à son tour et sourit de satisfaction. Il regarda Bilbon :

« -Maintenant on peut rentrer.

-Oui... mais il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise tant que vous serez mon patient.

-Alors j'ai hâte de guérir ! »

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel, se rhabilla correctement et ils repartirent vers l'hôpital. Le brun se rhabilla tranquillement en regardant par la fenêtre. Finalement la soirée s'était mieux finie qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

Une fois devant l'hôpital, Thorin se pencha et captura les lèvres de son presque amant dans un nouveau baiser brûlant. Ensuite il recula et sortit de la voiture :

« -A demain Bilbon.

-A demain Thorin, bonne soirée. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin rentra dans l'établissement. Bilbon de son côté rentra chez lui, l'esprit embrouillé de milles questions. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Les choses avaient dégénérées alors qu'il avait voulu rester irréprochable toute la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Désolée, je sais que je publie méga tard, mais bon comme je me suis pas encore couchée je considère qu'on est encore samedi! bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Bilbon se prépara et partit pour l'hôpital avec une boule dans le ventre. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer aujourd'hui. Le blond ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il se gara devant l'hôpital et monta à la chambre sans s'en rendre compte, il était toujours dans ses pensées. Il toqua et entra sans même entendre si on lui en avait donné l'autorisation. Il se retrouva face à une brune et deux enfants. Il arqua un sourcil :

« -Oh désolé, je repasserai plus tard.

-Mais non voyons restes. »

Bilbon se tendit légèrement, le tutoiement de Thorin n'était pas du tout approprié, même après les événements de la voiture. Il ferma donc la porte en hochant la tête nerveusement. La femme lui sourit :

« -Bonjour, je suis Dis, la sœur de Thorin.

-Bonjour, je suis le kiné, Bilbon.

-Oui, Thorin nous a parlé de vous. Asseyez vous je vous en prie.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère rester debout. »

Il eut un sourire gêné et resta dans son coin. Dis se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un drôle de regard et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel :

« -Je ne vais pas le forcer il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'asseoir.

-Comme tu veux. Bon, on va vous laisser.

-Ok, on se voit plus tard. »

Dis déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et se leva. Elle sourit à nouveau à Bilbon :

« -J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

-C'était un plaisir, au revoir. »

Dis fronça les sourcils et partit avec ses fils.

* * *

Thorin se leva et regarda Bilbon d'un air désabusé :

« -Je crois que tu aurais pu faire encore moins d'efforts pour être poli !

-Alors déjà je ne savais pas que l'on se tutoyait, ensuite j'étais nerveux je ne savais pas comment me comporter.

-Hum... autrement que comme un trou du cul en tout cas ! »

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras devant lui :

« -Écoutez monsieur Durin ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eut cet incident hier soir dans la voiture que je vous doit quoi que ce soit ! Je vous avez dit que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une situation embarrassante mais vous avez insisté ! Je vous prie de rester à la relation qui est la notre : kiné et patient rien de plus.

-Vraiment ?! Waouh ! Après ce qu'on a fait hier tu trouves rien de mieux ?

-Quoi, vous voulez une médaille parce que vous avez réussi à empoigner mon sexe ?! Dans ce cas félicitations, mais je vous l'ai dit et je le répète : il ne se passera rien tant que vous serez mon patient.

-T'es qu'un con !

-Je suis professionnel. Aujourd'hui on va faire des exercices de musculation simple.

-Va te faire foutre ! »

Thorin semblait réellement déçu et blessé par l'attitude froide et impassible de Bilbon. Le blond soupira et se passa une main sur le visage :

« -Je crois qu'on n'arrivera à rien maintenant. Je vais vous envoyer un confrère. Bonne fin de rééducation monsieur Durin. Bonne journée. »

Bilbon se dirigea vers la porte mais Thorin couru et le bloqua. Il le coinça contre la porte et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« -Ce rôle de salaud te va vraiment mal ! Tu vas tout de suite oublier cette attitude de merde et me dire ce qui se passe vraiment ! Que tu sois gêné envers moi je peux comprendre, mais que tu te sois montré impoli envers ma famille c'est n'importe quoi car ils ne t'ont rien fait eux ! »

Bilbon gesticula pour se dégager mais Thorin resserra ses bras de chaque côté de ses épaules :

« -Alors ? J'attends toujours une réponse. Ce n'était pas bien hier soir ?

-Ce n'est pas la question !

-Alors quelle est-elle ?!

-Je ne veux pas ce genre de relation alors que nous travaillons tous les deux !

-Sauf qu'on a pas 12 ans, qu'on est des adultes et qu'on sait ce qu'on veut ! Et moi je ne veux pas d'un autre kiné ! C'est toi que je veux ! »

Thorin se pencha et captura les lèvres du blond dans un baiser possessif et déterminé. Bilbon se sentit fondre, il avait toujours aimé les hommes qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et qui le montraient. Il posa une main sur le torse du brun et le fit reculer malgré tout :

« -Vous voulez faire les exercices de musculation ?

-Putain mais arrête de me vouvoyer !

-Si je vous tutoie, ou si quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé entre nous je peux être renvoyé ! Vous ne semblez pas vraiment comprendre que ma carrière, donc toute ma vie puisque je n'ai que ça, est en jeu ! »

Il le fit reculer sans peine, Thorin fut même surpris de voir qu'un homme à la carrure si modeste était en réalité aussi fort.

Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Si vous voulez faire de la musculation on y va, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-D'accord allons-y. »

Les deux hommes descendirent dans la salle de rééducation où tout avait été remis en place. Bilbon expliqua des exercices simples pour que les muscles se réveillent un peu partout et retrouve leurs forces d'avant. Thorin s'exécuta sans broncher, mais il n'était toujours pas content et ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Bilbon s'assit dans un coin de la salle et se prit la tête dans les mains. La situation lui échappait totalement et ça le stressait beaucoup. Le kiné avait toujours aimé avoir un certain contrôle sur sa vie, mais là il voyait qu'il avait beau se débattre, Thorin était plus fort que lui. Le blondinet soupira et sentit que la panique commençait à l'assaillir, il allait faire une crise d'angoisse. Il se redressa et se força à réguler sa respiration autant qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit la voix de Thorin qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, mais il se contenta de lever la main pour lui demander de se taire. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussit à tuer la crise dans l'œuf. Il regarda ensuite Thorin :

« -Tout va bien, continuez.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de crise ?

-Seulement quand ma vie m'échappe. Mais c'est bon je gère. Continuez les exercices.

-Donc c'est ça, tu ne veux pas écouter ce que tu as à l'intérieur, tu veux juste écouter ton cerveau.

-Oui, étant donné vos progrès je pense qu'à ce rythme dans un mois vous serez sorti. Jusqu'à votre sortie je vous demande de me voir comme votre kiné et rien d'autre.

-Oh je vois, donc je dois ignorer que tu me plaît parce que monsieur a décidé qu'il serait plus froid qu'un glaçon tant que je suis son patient ?!

-Oui... enfin non. Seulement de ne pas essayer à tout prix de me faire changer d'avis. De ne pas vouloir me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne demande pas la lune, seulement jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de l'hôpital ! Vous me plaisez vraiment, mais je ne veux pas risquer ma carrière je suis désolé. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, et si vous laissez vous aurez un autre kiné en plus de ne plus m'avoir moi. »

Thorin serra les dents :

« -Je vais faire mes exercices et arrêter la conversation là, sinon je pourrai dire ou faire des choses stupides et regrettables. »

Bilbon soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque, il n'était pas non plus satisfait que ça se passe comme ça. Il hésita un moment, puis se mis à faire les exercices lui aussi. Thorin grommela :

« -Ça sert à rien d'essayer de devenir mon ami ! Je ne ferai pas la course contre toi, je vais te considérer comme mon kiné, un être asexué qui ne m'attire pas du tout et comme ça tout le monde serra content ! Maintenant laisse moi m'entraîner tranquille merci. »

Bilbon s'assit par terre et regarda le brun. Il voyait au fond de ses yeux que cette conversation l'avait blessé. Le blond s'insulta mentalement, il était le premier homme que Thorin voyait depuis son retour, celui qui l'aidait à retrouver un corps normal, qui l'avait écouté, qui l'avait compris et en échange Bilbon lui demandait de garder une distance froide et impersonnelle. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, et cette fois la crise d'angoisse le frappa de plein fouet sans qu'il puisse la contrôler.

* * *

Thorin se redressa lorsqu'il vit Bilbon qui respirait difficilement et roulé en boule sur lui-même. Le blond tremblait, transpirait et regardait autour de lui comme un fou. Thorin le fit se mettre en position latérale de sécurité et frotta son bras :

« -Tout va bien, pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. Ça va aller. Respires doucement. Inspires par le nez, bloques ta respiration et comptes jusqu'à 4, bien, maintenant inspires doucement par la bouche. »

Le blond lançait un regard totalement perdu au brun, ça ne marchait pas. Thorin plongea son regard dans le sien et l'attrapa par les épaules :

« -Fais comme je te dis sinon ça ne va pas s'arranger ! Tu es en train de faire de l'hyperventilation c'est pas bon ! »

Bilbon n'arrivait pas à faire ce que Thorin lui disait ce qui le paniquait encore plus. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel :

« -C'est simplement pour t'aider ne va pas te stresser encore plus ! »

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du blond et souffla dedans. Le blond fut légèrement saisi de recevoir ce bouche à bouche alors qu'il était conscient, mais ça marchait, le surplus d'air calmait son halètement. Thorin inspira, puis réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon arrive à nouveau à respirer calmement tout seul. Il hocha la tête :

« -Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant détends toi, il faut que tu arrêtes de trembler. Respires calmement et penses à un truc qui te détend, qui te rassure. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et commença à s'imaginer ces choses. Peu à peu il sentit les tremblements cesser et ses muscles qui se détendaient lentement. Thorin continuait de lui frotter le dos et les bras :

« -C'est très bien, continues. »

Bilbon était impressionné de voir à quel point Thorin avait gardé son calme. Le brun eut un petit rire :

« -Je suis sûr que mon sang-froid t'épate. Figure toi qu'à la guerre y a eut pas mal de crises de panique chez les jeunes recrues, donc il a fallu apprendre à les gérer. Et crois moi, une crise d'angoisse c'est rien face à la peur qu'on ressent quand on part au combat. »

Bilbon regarda Thorin et hocha doucement la tête. Il regrettait vraiment son attitude face au brun, car ses petits problèmes pour garder son boulot n'était rien face à ce qu'avait vécu Thorin. Il finit par se rasseoir et se passa une main sur le visage :

« -Merci et... désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-Pour mon comportement, pour tout. Tu as vécu l'enfer et moi je suis là à me plaindre parce que j'ai peur pour mon job !

-Mais ce job c'est tout ce que tu as, répondit le militaire en haussant les épaules.

-Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Bon, je pense qu'on a tous les deux besoin de repos, on va remonter.

-Attends, d'abord je veux savoir une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'excuse simplement à cause du contre-coup de la crise d'angoisse ?

-Non, c'est plutôt que ton sang-froid m'a rappelé que ma vie n'est rien comparée à la tienne. Tu as vécu des choses que je ne peux même pas imaginer, et pourtant je trouve quand-même moyen de me plaindre. En plus tu aurais pu me laisser là à faire ma crise sans lever le petit doigt, mais non, tu m'as aidé et pourtant j'aurais mérité que tu me laisse sur le carreau !

-C'est pas mon genre de laisser un soldat à terre. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire un peu triste et Thorin posa une de ses longues mains fines sur l'épaule du kiné :

« -On fait tous des erreurs, mais il faut être courageux pour les reconnaître. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je ne suis pas de nature rancunière quand on m'a juste un peu énervé. Tu n'as rien fait d'impardonnable, je ne serai pas resté fâché longtemps de toute façon, tu es bien trop mignon pour ça. J'ai moi-même été un peu trop insistant je te demande pardon. »

Bilbon rit malgré lui :

« -Tu es vraiment gentil au fond.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Les gens pensent toujours que les militaires sont des barbares sans cœur, mais ils oublient que nous sommes des humains comme eux et que pour la plus grande partie d'entre nous, on n'aime pas devoir tuer. On fait notre devoir, on a décidé de servir notre pays, mais nous ne sommes pas des tueurs sadiques... enfin sauf certains. Alors oui, moi je casse tous les préjugés : je suis sensible, j'ai un cœur, je suis romantique, je suis gay et j'en ai pas honte !

-Tu es un exemple pour tout le monde en somme.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas un exemple et je ne cherche pas à l'être, mais j'ai ma conscience pour moi, j'assume qui je suis. »

Bilbon hocha la tête et la posa contre l'épaule de Thorin :

« -C'est très beau en tout cas. Je suis fier d'avoir été désigné pour ta rééducation. On ne rencontre pas des gens comme toi tous les jours.

-Et on ne rencontre pas non plus des petites têtes de mules mais très sensibles comme toi tous les jours non plus. »

Thorin se mit à rire et passa un bras autour du blondinet :

« -Te fais pas de soucis va, je te laisserai tranquille tant que je serai ton patient. Mais attends toi à ce que je te saute dessus dès que je serai sorti de l'hôpital.

-Cette perspective me va parfaitement.

-Alors marché conclut. »

Thorin déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de Bilbon et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« -Debout soldat, retour dans nos quartiers respectifs car le repos ne sera pas un luxe après tout ça. Après tout on a eu notre première dispute aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai... ça commence bien, s'amusa Bilbon.

-C'est intéressant je trouve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se disputer comme tout le monde ? Je pense même que c'est ce qui fait qu'une vraie relation naît : les disputes et... les réconciliations sur l'oreiller après. Enfin pour ça nous on devra attendre ! »

Les deux hommes se relevèrent en riant et sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

Bilbon raccompagna Thorin jusqu'à sa chambre et lui sourit :

« -Alors à demain.

-A demain, et te prends pas la tête, tout ira bien !

-Je sais. Maintenant que les choses sont claires ça va aller. »

Thorin se mit à rire et posa à nouveau la main sur l'épaule du blond :

« -Puisqu'on ne peut pas être proches je me permet tout de même de te toucher l'épaule en signe d'affection. Reposes toi bien, et fuck les conventions je te tutoie si je veux !

-Ouais... bonne nuit soldat.

-Dis donc soldat, tu es bien impertinent quand tu t'adresses à moi, je te rappel que je suis ton supérieur et tu dois m'appeler Colonel.

-Oh... désolé Colonel. »

Bilbon se mit à rire, se mit au garde-à-vous et salua. Thorin se mit à rire à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

« -Pas mal, rompez soldat.

-Merci Colonel. »

Bilbon lui tira la langue, lui fit un smac et quitta la chambre en riant, bousculant au passage Kimberly qui entrait au même moment.

* * *

Thorin secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, la fin de sa rééducation allait être vraiment trop long à son goût. Toutefois il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit le sourire sadique de Kimberly :

« -Tiens tiens tiens, le kiné prend du bon temps avec ses patients maintenant ? Je sens que son supérieur sera content d'apprendre ce que je viens de voir ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Kimberly :

« -Pardon ?!

-Vous avez très bien entendu, je vais raconter ce que j'ai vu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un comportement inapproprié... à moins que vous fassiez quelque-chose pour que je ne dise rien.

-J'avoue que je pense sérieusement à vous tuer tout de suite de mes propres mains car vous me tapez vraiment sur le système ! »

Kimberly eut un rire insupportablement agaçant :

« -Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous auriez bien trop peur pour la carrière de ce minus blond. »

Thorin serra les poings le long de son corps :

« -Ah parce que vous, vous n'avez pas peur pour votre emploi ?

-Je peux être infirmière n'importe où c'est constamment en demande.

-Oui mais des infirmières qui harcèlent sexuellement les patients je doute qu'ils en cherchent beaucoup.

-Écoute beau gosse ce serait ta parole contre la mienne. »

Elle prit un air de pauvresse terrorisée :

« -Je vous jure je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. J'étais en train de lui faire les soins quotidien et il s'est mis à déboutonner ma blouse. Quand j'ai voulu me dégager il m'a maintenu de force et son ami kiné est arrivé. Il a pris le relais pour terminer de défaire ma blouse. J'ai essayé de me débattre de toutes mes forces mais face à deux hommes j'étais totalement impuissante. Ensuite... »

Elle eut un hoquet de sanglots et des larmes se mirent à couler :

« -Ensuite monsieur Sacquet m'a totalement déshabillée et il a commencé à abuser de moi pendant que son ami riait de ses exploits.

-Mais quelle garce ! Vous arrivez même à pleurer sur commande ! Vous êtes un monstre ! »

Kimberly eut un sourire terrifiant tant il était sadique :

« -Et ce n'est que le début ! Que diraient-ils si en plus j'avais des marques de coups et que des examens prouvaient effectivement qu'on avait abusé de moi ?

-Mais... je ne comprend même pas ce que vous me voulez ! Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir !

-Je croyais pourtant que cette explosion n'avait pas atteint votre cerveau... ou alors vous êtes juste con ? C'est pourtant simple beau gosse, tu m'as l'air d'être un bel étalon donc j'ai envie que tu me baise. »

Thorin eut un rire incrédule, cette femme était le mal incarné. Il regrettait soudain qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin ou qu'il n'ait pas de téléphone pour enregistrer tout ça. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Et si je refuse ?

-Alors je ferai en sorte de ton cher petit ami le kiné aille pourrir en prison et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais exercer. »

Thorin devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas étrangler cette folle sur le champ. Il inspira profondément mais ça ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il cracha avec mauvaiseté :

« -Vous croyez que je peux vraiment être excité par une garce comme vous ?! Contrairement aux idées reçues on ne bande pas sur commande ! Et croyez moi, votre personnalité est si répugnante qu'elle donne plutôt envie de ne plus jamais bander de sa vie !

-C'est simple, soit tu y arrive et tu me donne ce que je veux soit tu dis adieu à ta pédale de petit ami. »

Elle ressortit de la chambre avec un rire qui glaça le sang de Thorin, il était pris au piège. Le brun avait beau réfléchir il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation pour le moment.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté ne se doutait de rien, il était de retour chez lui et prenait une douche. Il se sécha, se mis en pyjama et alla devant la télé. Son téléphone sonna et il fut surpris de voir le numéro de l'hôpital. Il décrocha :

« -Allô ?

-Bilbon c'est Thorin, ne viens pas pendant quelques jours à l'hôpital. Fais toi passer pour malade, je t'expliquerai.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-L'infirmière t'a vu m'embrasser et maintenant elle me fait du chantage. Elle veut que je couche avec elle, et si je refuse elle veut t'accuser de viol. Elle m'a donné un aperçu de son jeu d'actrice elle est vraiment douée, et je pense qu'elle est capable de se mutiler elle-même pour crédibiliser tout ça. Donc reste chez toi, pendant ce temps je vais trouver un moyen de la calmer.

-Euh... tu vas céder ?

-Non... mais heureux de voir que tu coup tu me tutoie. Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas céder, mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de la bloquer ! Cette fille est folle je te jure ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu mon téléphone sur moi pour l'enregistrer. Elle mériterait un Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un rôle dramatique, elle a même réussi à pleurer sur commande ! Car oui, elle m'a fait un petit speech pour faire comme si elle était en train de raconter que je la maintenait pendant que tu abusais d'elle ! »

Bilbon se passa une main sur le visage :

« -Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle fait ça ?!

-Elle l'a dit clairement elle veut que je la baise, et apparemment elle est prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Elle a été jusqu'à dire qu'elle pouvait être infirmière n'importe où, et quand je lui ai dit qu'elle trouverait moins de travail si elle était accusée de harcèlement sexuel, elle a simplement répondu que ce serait ma parole contre la sienne. Et on sait tous que dans ce genre d'affaire la femme a plus souvent gain de cause !

-Oui... tu veux que j'en parle à mon supérieur ? Il pourra peut-être faire quelque-chose...

-Je ne sais pas... cette histoire est en train de me rendre fou. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour qu'une folle s'acharne sur moi comme ça ! Depuis que je suis réveillé dans cet hôpital elle n'arrête pas de me faire des avances indirectement, elle fait toujours exprès d'avoir la blouse largement déboutonnée et de se pencher autant que possible, de me frôler de façon déplacée... ce genre de choses.

-Je vois... en tout cas dis le moi et j'en parle directement à mon supérieur.

-Non c'est bon je vais me débrouiller, mais merci. Alors fais toi passer pour malade pendant quelques jours d'accord ?

-Euh... ok.

-Merci, bon je vais te laisser faut que je trouve comment retourner son chantage contre elle.

-Ok à plus tard. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Bilbon soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette infirmière, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait une espèce de psychopathe.

* * *

Thorin ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, il était trop préoccupé par cette histoire de chantage. Il alluma la télé pour se changer les idées et vit un flash spécial qui tournait sur toutes les chaînes puisqu'il zappa pour vérifier. Un homme avait fait une attaque à main armée dans une épicerie de quartier, ce qui n'était pas rare du tout à Erebor, capitale du pays. Il avait apparemment ouvert le feu sur les clients qui avaient essayé de s'opposer à lui. Le bilan n'était pas encore donné car le braqueur était retranché dans l'épicerie. Le brun se passa une main sur la nuque, le monde était fou.

* * *

Le temps passait et les journalistes avaient un peu plus d'informations. Les équipes spéciales étaient prêtes à intervenir, et tout se passa très vite ensuite. L'intervention se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'homme était arrêté et emmené au poste. Les secours prirent en charge les blessés, malheureusement 3 personnes étaient déjà mortes et 5 autres blessées gravement.

* * *

Thorin n'en cru pas ses oreilles lorsque les informations annoncèrent le nom des victimes. Parmi les personnes décédées se trouvait Kimberly Debronje, infirmière. D'après les témoins elle avait essayé de s'interposer devant ce fou en lui hurlant dessus et il lui avait tiré en pleine tête. Le brun posa une main sur sa bouche, il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle avait voulu faire sa maligne une fois de trop et ça l'impressionnait de voir à quel point la vie pouvait être ironique. Le téléphone de sa chambre sonna. Le brun décrocha d'une main distraite, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran qui diffusait une photo de Kimberly où elle était souriante et que le journaliste qualifié de « jeune femme joyeuse, gentille, aimée de tous et qui n'avait jamais créé de problème. Elle était selon ses proches une jeune femme sans histoires ». Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et cracha une insulte à la télé avant de lancer :

« -Allô ?

-Je vois que tu es devant ta télé.

-Ouais... son karma l'a rattrapé !

-On dirait bien... du coup je n'ai plus besoin de me mettre en arrêt maladie on dirait.

-Non, mais il faudra qu'on reste vraiment impassibles lorsqu'on sera ensembles. Plus de tutoiement et plus de geste qui sorte des exercices.

-Hum... c'est ce que je te dis depuis 2 jours !

-Ouais... mais peu importe maintenant c'est une nécessité. Ce n'est pas parce que le destin a rattrapé cette pétasse que ça ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vouloir nous faire la même chose.

-Oui enfin je n'ai pas d'ennemis je m'entend bien avec mes collègues normalement.

-Les gens sont fous, il faut se méfier !

-Ouais... ça me fait tout de même de la peine pour sa famille. Même si elle était horrible, ses proches doivent souffrir.

-Hum... désolé même en me forçant je n'arrive pas à éprouver de la compassion pour ces gens. Ses parents ont engendré un démon, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent !

-C'est horrible... mais ça me plaît comme raisonnement.

-Je n'en doute pas, t'es un petit vicieux au fond de toi !

-Dis celui qui a voulu me sauter dessus à plusieurs reprises et qui, à faute d'avoir réussi, m'a branlé dans ma voiture.

-Pas faux... bon à tout à l'heure le petit-déjeuner arrive on toque à ma porte.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure. »

Thorin raccrocha et lança vers la porte :

« -Entrez. »

Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entra.

* * *

L'inconnu avait la mine grave et semblait préoccupé. Son corps trahissait clairement sa nervosité car il se tordait les mains, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et avait le regard fuyant. Il toussota et demanda finalement :

« -Monsieur Durin ?

-Oui.

-Je suis le directeur de cet hôpital, monsieur Brom.

-D'accord.

-Je viens vous voir car... oh vous devez avoir entendu la nouvelle, puisque je vois que votre télé est allumée.

-En effet, enfin si c'est la nouvelle que je pense.

-Je viens vous voir car hum... c'est assez délicat à aborder comme sujet. J'ai été annoncer la nouvelle à tous les patients qui étaient suivis par mademoiselle Debronje.

-Et ?

-Et il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée. Plusieurs patients m'ont signalé qu'elle avait essayé d'abuser d'eux, usant sans soucis de chantage. Certains d'entre eux ont réussi à me montrer des preuves et c'est chaque fois pour les mêmes motifs. Ils n'avaient pas osé parler avant de peur des représailles semble-t-il. Alors je me demandais si vous aviez été vous aussi victime de son chantage.

-En effet, elle a eu une attitude étrange envers moi dès le début. Et hier elle a commencé son chantage, menaçant de faire renvoyer un ami si je ne cédais pas à ses avances.

-Je vois... je ne me doutais pas qu'elle était ce genre de personne.

-Il faut croire qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens.

-Très juste. Vous allez poursuivre l'hôpital ?

-Non, disons que sa méchanceté est partie avec elle. L'hôpital n'est pas responsable de ses troubles mentaux.

-Bien, merci monsieur Durin et je peux vous assurer que nous serons plus vigilants lorsque nous engagerons des gens.

-D'accord, merci monsieur. »

Le directeur hocha la tête et partit avec l'air soulagé.

* * *

Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux et sa journée commença. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça était réel, trop de choses arrivaient en même temps. Le hasard était trop étrange, cette folle lui faisait du chantage, elle finissait son service, quittait l'hôpital, se faisait tuer par un fou qui attaquait une épicerie dans laquelle elle se trouvait justement et ensuite le directeur de l'hôpital annonçait que plusieurs patients avaient été victimes de cette femme. Finalement même la guerre avait apportée moins de rebondissements que les derniers jours que le brun venait de vivre. Thorin eut un sourire en coin à cette idée, la vie était aussi folle que les gens. Ses idées s'arrêtèrent lorsque Bilbon entra dans sa chambre après avoir toqué doucement. Le brun ne pu retenir un sourire et il se leva pour accueillir le kiné.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbon sourit et s'approcha de Thorin :

« -Alors ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Moi aussi ça va. »

Le blondinet se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Bon, il va falloir qu'on travaille dur hein.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie. »

Le brun éclata de rire :

« -Tu es une vraie girouette ! Le premier jour tu me rabâche les oreilles en disant que ce n'est pas une course et maintenant tu veux qu'on aille le plus vite possible. J''imagine que ce soudain empressement n'a pas de rapport avec le fait qu'on se soit rapprochés dernièrement ?

-Hum... c'est surtout que tu avais l'habitude de te donner à fond alors jusque là on s'est ménagé, maintenant on va relever un peu le niveau.

-J'aime entendre ça. Et j'aime voir que tu as oublié cette stupide idée de se vouvoyer à nouveau.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes se tutoient qu'elles sont forcément intimes d'une manière déplacée.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé. »

Le brun sourit avec malice et ils partirent pour la salle de rééducation.

* * *

Thorin commença à faire des exercices de musculation. Le brun se donnait à fond, il voulait vraiment se rétablir vite. Non seulement il avait envie de pouvoir être avec Bilbon comme il voulait, mais il mourrait aussi d'envie de retrouver son appartement qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, lui manquait beaucoup. Le brun commença à faire des abdos et regarda le blond tout en le faisant :

« -Et toi, tu t'entraîne pas ?

-Hum... pas vraiment. Je te rappel que c'est toi qui doit te remettre en forme. »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et continua, il trouvait ça très amusant. Bilbon était en train de l'observer, mais il n'avait pas l'air de mater ce qui déçut le militaire. Le kiné lança très sérieusement :

« -C'est bien, tu utilises bien tes appuis, tout semble se passer au mieux.

-Bah je fais mon possible. J'espère que j'aurais droit à un examen complet monsieur Sacquet.

-Plus tard peut-être. Mais effectivement tu vas repasser des radios bientôt.

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit toi qui m'examine ! »

Le petit blond eut un sourire en coin et termina de prendre ses notes sous l'œil amusé de Thorin. Le brun termina ses abdos et passa au tapis de course.

* * *

Bilbon termina de noter les progrès du brun. Il était impressionné de voir à quelle vitesse il avait récupéré. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et la séance se termina. Le blondinet se leva :

« -Bon, on retourne dans la chambre, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

-Je m'en suis bien sorti ?

-Très bien oui. »

Le blond sourit et se passa une main sur la nuque, Thorin lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Ils remontèrent donc dans la chambre du brun. Thorin eut un sourire en coin :

« -Bon, je suis désolé j'ai transpiré alors... je vais devoir aller prendre ma douche. »

Il retira son t-shirt et fit exprès de faire ressortir ses muscles. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre en le regardant et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Je vais te laisser dans ce cas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oh que oui ! D'ailleurs demain je ne pourrai pas venir j'ai un un truc organisé depuis un moment à faire, mais je te dis à après-demain.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

-En effet, boude pas tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

-Ta petite frimousse illumine mes journées.

-Oh comme c'est mignon ! Toutefois je doute que ce soit très réaliste. Bon, bonne douche, et à bientôt. »

Thorin le regarda et s'approcha :

« -Et tu crois que j'ai le droit de te voler un baiser si je prend le temps de fermer ma porte à clé avant ?

-Non, tu es presque totalement guéri ça ne sert à rien de prendre des risques inutiles à vouloir batifoler à tout prix.

-D'accord. »

Le brun avait l'air déçu, mais Bilbon posa sa main sur sa joue :

« -Tu verra, ça va passer vite.

-C'est toi qui le dit ! »

Bilbon secoua la tête et partit car il avait très envie de faire glisser la main posée sur la joue jusque sur le torse musclé du brun, sauf qu'il ne devait pas céder à la tentation.

* * *

Thorin fit la moue et alla prendre sa douche. Il aurait vraiment voulu que Bilbon lui accorde ce baiser. Il termina de se doucher, s'habilla et alla se coucher. Il regarda un peu la télé et on toqua à la porte. Il autorisa à entrer d'une voix absente. Sa sœur entra, elle était seule. Thorin la regarda et fronça les sourcils :

« -Euh... les petits ne sont pas là ?

-Non, c'est le week-end de leur père.

-Oh d'accord. Dommage j'aurais bien joué avec eux car je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Oui tu as l'air en forme... et amoureux ! »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel :

« -Toi aussi tu as l'air en forme. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui je me suis rapprochée d'un collègue, tu as habilement détourné la conversation vers moi bravo.

-D'accord, c'est bien.

-Très bien oui, il est très gentil, très galant et il s'entend bien avec les petits.

-Ah il les connaît ?

-Oui, comme je te l'ai dit c'est un collègue, on se connaît depuis longtemps. On était amis, et dernièrement ça n'allait pas fort alors on s'est pas mal rapprochés.

-Génial, j'ai donc hâte de le rencontrer.

-T'es amoureux de ton kiné n'est-ce pas ?

-Chut Dis, pour l'instant rien n'est fait. On restera juste des amis tant que je serai à l'hôpital.

-Je vois... en tout cas il est très mignon, même si il s'est montré très grossier lors de notre rencontre !

-Je sais oui. Tu as entendu cette histoire de braquage à main armée ?

-Oui.

-L'infirmière s'occupait de moi, et elle m'a fait du chantage. Elle a su que Bilbon et moi on s'était pas mal rapprochés, et comme elle voulait absolument que je lui fasse l'amour mais que je refusais elle a dit qu'elle allait faire en sorte qu'il se fasse virer. Et j'ai appris de la bouche du directeur de l'hôpital qu'elle harcelait sexuellement plusieurs patients. C'est horrible mais je suis content qu'elle soit morte, au moins je n'ai plus à être nerveux à l'idée qu'elle entre dans ma chambre, ou à ne plus pouvoir parler à Bilbon comme je veux.

-Dans ce cas elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait cette folle ! »

Thorin sourit et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment, Dis parlait de son collègue, Maa'i, un beau gosse du Pacifique comme elle disait. Apparemment il venait de la Polynésie et il était tatoué de partout ce qui le rendait très sexy encore selon ses propres mots. Thorin se surpris un instant à fantasmer en imaginant à quoi devait ressembler ce Maa'i. Le brun se souvenait qu'à l'adolescence il avait été attiré par un gars des îles, Pakué et ça lui arracha un sourire en coin car Pakué lui n'avait rien du beau gosse tatoué, grand et musclé. À l'époque ledit Pakué était de taille moyenne, pas tatoué et pas musclé pour deux sous. Sa sœur le regarda :

« -Tu penses à quoi, à Pakué ?

-Oui.

-Je m'en doutais que ça allait te le rappeler. Après tout on n'oublie jamais son premier amour ! »

Thorin secoua la tête d'un air rêveur et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Dis reparte.

* * *

Thorin fut étrangement rattrapé par ses souvenirs pour le reste de la soirée. Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves où il se retrouvait adolescent, où il découvrait l'amour, le sexe, où il comprenait qu'il était vraiment attiré par les garçons et non pas par les filles comme les autres de son âge. Il se rappela aussi la première fois où ses camarades l'avaient passé à tabac quand ils l'avaient surpris en train d'embrasser Pakué, car après tout, le meneur de l'équipe de basket de l'école ne pouvait pas être pédé ! Après ça il revit Pakué navré mais contraint de le quitter car il n'assumait pas ses penchants, et parce que de toute façon il retournait vivre à Hawaï avec ses parents puisque son père était muté là-bas. Ensuite le brun se rappelait sa tristesse infinie, son envie de mourir car il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, et à quel point il s'était plongé dans le sport pour ne plus penser à rien.

* * *

De son côté Bilbon se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la vie avec Thorin. Il avait très envie de savoir ce que ça ferait d'aimer le brun ouvertement, de vivre avec lui, de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. Bilbon sourit à cette idée et s'endormit rapidement. Sa nuit fut remplie de rêves tantôt doux, tantôt érotiques avec le brun. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, car c'était si réalistes qu'il se demandait si c'était bien des rêves, malheureusement chaque fois la déception était présente puisqu'il était seul dans le lit. Au moins le kiné était sûr que Thorin lui plaisait et qu'il voulait être avec lui, à présent il n'avait plus peur. Cette idée apaisa le blond et il se rendormit. En réalité il n'avait rien à faire le lendemain, mais il avait besoin d'une journée à lui pour encaisser tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Le blond se rendormit donc rapidement avec l'idée qu'il allait se détendre le lendemain et beaucoup réfléchir.

* * *

Après son réveil Bilbon avait très envie de filer à l'hôpital pour voir Thorin et pour lui dire qu'il avait envie d'essayer de faire un bout de chemin avec lui, pas seulement d'avoir une petite aventure à la sortie de l'hôpital. Toutefois il se retint et alla prendre une douche, une journée chargée l'attendait.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin avait beau ne pas avoir entraînement aujourd'hui il alla tout de même dans la salle de rééducation. Il commença des exercices simples au début, puis augmenta de plus en plus la difficulté, il voulait dépasser ses limites. Au réveil Thorin s'était senti bizarre à cause de tous ces souvenirs, ça n'avait pas eu un effet très positif, son adolescence avait été vraiment difficile à vivre pour lui. Mais toutefois tous ces souvenirs n'avaient fait que renforcer son envie de sortir de là et de commencer une nouvelle vie avec Bilbon.

Le brun passa sa journée dans la salle de rééducation et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit et regarda la télé en attendant le repas.

* * *

Bilbon fit du rangement et du ménage une grande partie de la journée. Au moins lorsqu'il était occupé il ne réfléchissait pas. Il régla aussi quelques détails administratifs et mangea un bon repas qu'il prit le temps de cuisiner avec amour. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de vraiment cuisiner que ça lui faisait plaisir de le faire ce jour-là. Après ça il prit une douche et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela l'hôpital, demandant qu'on lui passe la chambre de Thorin. La voix chaude du brun lança :

« -Oui allô ?

-C'est moi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien merci, et toi ? C'était bien ce que tu avais de prévu ?

-Oui, je suis content. Alors, tu as fait quoi de ta journée ?

-J'ai été faire du sport, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'option, soit ça, soit passer ma journée devant des programmes stupides à la télé.

-Je comprends, c'est horrible ce qu'ils passent à la télé ! J'espère que tu es quand-même resté raisonnable en faisant du sport !

-J'ai voulu dépasser mes limites.

-Et si tu t'étais blessé ?! Tu n'es pas raisonnable !

-Quoi, tu vas me mettre une fessée ?!

-Je ne sais pas... ça dépendra de toi. Si tu reste raisonnable pour le peu de temps qu'il te reste à l'hôpital non, mais si tu continue à faire ta tête brûlée si !

-Alors je continuerai, répondit Thorin avec un petit rire.

-N'importe quoi, t'es vraiment un pervers ! »

Bilbon se cala dans le fond de son canapé et soupira d'aise :

« -Je suis content d'entendre ta voix.

-Moi aussi.

-Est-ce que tu t'intéresse à moi uniquement parce que je suis le premier homme que tu côtoie depuis ton retour au pays ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que toi tu es différent et ça me plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on se comprend bien. Tu sais j'ai eu des souvenirs hier car ma sœur m'a parlé d'un collègue avec qui elle sort, et ça m'a rappelé mon premier amour.

-Ah oui ? Comment il était ?

-Il s'appelait Pakué et il était originaire d'Hawaï. Il était de taille moyenne, pas musclé et pas tatoué car il était trop jeune, loin du beau gosse qu'on peut s'imaginer quand on entend hawaïen. Disons que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé et après je me suis donné à fond dans le sport pour me changer les idées.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je m'étais fait passer à tabac car j'étais meneur de l'équipe de basket du lycée et donc je ne pouvais pas préférer les garçons. Du coup ma propre équipe a essayé de me remettre les idées dans le bon sens. Pakué n'assumait pas cette relation donc il m'a quitté et en plus il repartait à Hawaï avec sa famille.

-Et pourquoi tu as repensé à tout ça ?

-Parce que le copain de ma sœur est Polynésien.

-Oh... et ce... Pakué te manque ?

-Pas vraiment. Il s'est très mal comporté envers moi, mais au moins ça m'a rendu plus fort.

-D'accord... c'est drôle que tu me parle de ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah quand on y pense on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, notre statut l'un envers l'autre est étrange, pourtant tu abordes ton premier amour avec moi.

-Oui... je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et je trouve que c'est important de discuter de ces choses-là. Parles moi de ton premier amour.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment, je veux savoir.

-Hum... ils s'appelaient Edward et Vicky.

-Deux dont une fille ?!

-Oui, j'ai eu le coup de cœur pour des faux jumeaux... aussi adorables et beaux l'un que l'autre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bah... la vie tout simplement. Au bout d'un moment nous nous sommes lassés de cette drôle de situation. C'était plus une amitié très forte qu'une véritable histoire d'amour. Nous nous sommes offert nos premiers baisers, mais ça n'a pas été plus loin, nous étions au collège. Alors nous avons décidé de rester bons amis.

-Waouh... tu es décidément plein de surprise ! Donnes moi des détails car c'est vraiment peu commun comme situation, tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

-Bah... disons que grâce à eux j'ai réalisé que quand Edward m'a offert mon premier baiser j'ai eu une drôle de sensation, très agréable. Mais quand j'ai embrassé Vicky, je n'ai rien ressenti, seulement de la tendresse et de l'amitié. On ne savait même pas ce qu'était réellement l'amour, alors au bout d'un moment notre hum... relation amoureuse si on peut dire s'est mutée en simple amitié sans le moindre problème, le plus naturellement du monde.

-C'est mignon.

-En fait les jumeaux étaient mes voisins, donc on a grandit ensembles, disons que c'était donc logique qu'on veuille tester de s'embrasser, c'était plus rassurant car on se connaissait depuis toujours.

-Et physiquement, ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-Ils sont d'une beauté envoûtante presque surnaturelle. Les cheveux brun, de grands yeux verts, des nez légèrement en trompette, des lèvres pleines... ils sont grands et minces , ils sont comme deux gouttes d'eau. Edward est en couple avec le même homme depuis le lycée, un très bon ami aussi ce cher Franck, et Vicky est mariée avec un gars qu'elle a rencontré à la fac, ils ont 3 enfants.

-Tu les voit toujours ?

-Oui, ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Et je suis parrain de la fille aînée de Vicky.

-Bilbon franchement tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner ! »

Le petit blond sourit, étrangement il était content d'avoir raconté tout ça au brun. Il soupira :

« -Chacun a son histoire c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé que ton premier amour ait été si désastreux.

-Ce n'est rien mais du coup ils ne sont pas ton vrai premier amour. Qui a été le premier vrai ?

-Hum... c'était Benedict, répondit Bilbon d'une voix tendue.

-Tu veux dire ce salopard de l'autre fois ?!

-Oui tout à fait.

-Je vois... finalement tu n'as pas été mieux loti que moi alors ! »

Bilbon se prit la tête dans la main et eut un rire sans joie :

« -Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de la super histoire avec les jumeaux ?

-Parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Si on n'est plus avec notre vrai premier amour c'est que ça s'est mal terminé ! Et c'est comme ça pour tout le monde je ne te juge pas.

-Mouais... sûrement.

-En tout cas c'est bien que ça se soit terminé avec ce crétin de Ben ! Comme ça j'ai le champ libre et je ne peux que t'apporter du bonheur.

-Bon je vais raccrocher, ça devient inutilement guimauve tout à coup !

-Arrêtes je sais très bien que ça te plaît.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je commence à te connaître, alors je sais que tu es un romantique au fond ! Oh on m'apporte le repas je dois raccrocher, à plus tard.

-A demain. »

Bilbon raccrocha et sourit, c'était n'importe quoi mais il aimait bien cette espièglerie entre eux. Il y avait une certaine légèreté entre Thorin et lui qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il était content que ce soit si simple entre eux, même si autour d'eux c'était plus difficile. Le blond était aussi très surpris que Thorin ait voulu qu'ils évoquent leur passé comme ça, c'était même un peu bizarre d'évoquer leurs ex. Bilbon sourit, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Thorin se montre aussi curieux, mais il aimait bien ce côté finalement, ça prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à lui, qu'il voulait le découvrir.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon retourna à l'hôpital avec joie. Il vit Thorin qui était en train de se préparer. Le brun lui sourit :

« -Salut toi.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Ouais, je suis passé aux radios et autres examens ce matin. Tout est en ordre, je devrai pouvoir sortir... maintenant.

-Déjà ?!

-Oui, ils étaient eux-même impressionnés que ça ait été si vite, mais apparemment comme j'étais très sportif avant cet incident, c'était pas tellement étonnant au fond. Car ils ont dit que les sportifs professionnels mettaient moins de temps pour se remettre des blessures que les gens normaux. Je n'étais pas professionnel, mais ils ont dit que mon métabolisme était tout comme.

-Donc tu rentres chez toi.

-Oui, et tu viens avec moi. Ton chef m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup travaillé dernièrement et qu'il t'accordait une semaine de repos.

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-Je n'ai rien dit à ton sujet à pars que tu m'avais beaucoup aidé et il a dit que tu étais leur meilleur kiné, que tu te donnais toujours à fond... du coup j'ai été intérieurement très jaloux d'entendre ça car ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le seul pour qui tu donnes tout de toi, et il a enchaîné en disant ce truc pour tes vacances. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, il y avait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, mais surtout il avait très chaud depuis qu'il avait entendu le mot jaloux, ça lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Thorin le regarda :

« -Tu viens ? Il me semble qu'on avait convenu d'une certaine chose pour quand je ne serai plus patient...

-Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi !

-Jamais en effet ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et quittèrent l'hôpital. Thorin passa son bras autour des épaules du blondinet une fois sur le parking :

« -Enfin libre ! On prend ta voiture ?

-Oui on a pas vraiment d'autre choix de toute façon.

-Exact. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire une fois devant le véhicule en se rappelant l'épisode de la voiture. Bilbon conduisit jusqu'à l'adresse que Thorin lui donna. Il se gara une fois devant la résidence et descendit.

Le brun emmena Bilbon jusqu'à son appartement et sourit en voyant que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ pour la guerre, et que c'était très propre. Il eut un sourire en coin, il savait que c'était l'œuvre de sa sœur. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et se tourna vers Bilbon :

« -Alors...

-Alors quoi ?

-Il semblerait qu'on soit seuls et que plus rien ne nous retienne.

-En effet. »

Thorin posa ses mains sur la taille de Bilbon et se pencha. Il appuya son front contre celui du blondinet et cueillit ses lèvres dans un baiser lent, doux et tendre. Le blond posa une main sur le torse musclé de son compagnon et l'autre sur sa nuque. Le baiser s'approfondit légèrement et la passion des deux hommes se libéra d'un coup.

* * *

Bilbon se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec la langue de Thorin dans sa bouche. Il répondit à cette langue intrusive par un petit grognement de plaisir, et taquina sa langue avec la sienne. Il retira en vitesse le t-shirt de Thorin et fit descendre ses baisers dans son cou puis sur son torse. Thorin sourit et commença à déshabiller le petit blond lui aussi, il était très content de pouvoir enfin être libre de ses actes. Ils se déshabillèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Thorin continua d'embrasser Bilbon puis l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit sans cesser leurs baisers. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec avidité, c'était vraiment agréable. Thorin se mit au-dessus de Bilbon et continua de l'embrasser.

Ils continuèrent de se caresser un moment avant que Thorin n'attrape un préservatif dans sa table de chevet. Il enfila la protection à la hâte et embrassa encore Bilbon, ils étaient brûlants, il était plus que temps qu'ils assouvissent enfin leur désir. Bilbon croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et caressa son corps musclé. Ils mêlèrent encore leurs langues et Thorin entra doucement en lui. Le blondinet gémit en se cambrant, c'était délicieux, ils avaient beaucoup attendu et c'était comme si leurs corps étaient sur le point d'exploser tant la tension était forte. Le brun l'embrassa et commença ses coups de reins en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant. Bilbon lui sourit et lui mordit le cou, il était aux anges. Thorin sourit à son tour et lui caressa la joue avant d'accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements. Les deux hommes étaient en train de perdre doucement la tête, toute cette passion qui se libérait d'un coup était un vrai délice. Ils continuèrent donc de s'embrasser tandis que Thorin accélérait régulièrement le rythme de ses coups de reins, et Bilbon jouit le premier. Thorin continua de bouger encore un peu et vint à son tour. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du blond en reprenant doucement son souffle.

* * *

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire avant que Bilbon ne lance avec un demi sourire :

« -J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir on ne parle plus jamais de nos ex.

-Pourquoi ? Je trouve qu'au contraire c'est instructif.

-Non ça ne l'est pas, c'est une nostalgie mal placée, mais surtout : tu es très jaloux, mais je pense que ça n'est rien comparé à mon degré de jalousie.

-Vraiment ? Mmh, sexy !

-Oui, je suis petit mais faut pas me chercher ! Plus sérieusement, je pense simplement que c'est inutile de vivre dans le passé, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on fait tous les deux ensembles, pas ce qu'on a fait chacun de notre côté à l'adolescence.

-Tu es un vrai sage, j'adore ça. »

Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour signer un accord silencieux avant de doucement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça avait été encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbon se réveilla et sourit en voyant qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Thorin. Il se cala un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Le brun sourit en gardant les yeux fermés, il était ravi que le blondinet ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, ils pourraient passer la journée ensembles. Il resserra ses bras autour de Bilbon et enfouit son nez dans les boucles blondes :

« -Si tu continues comme ça je vais jamais te lâcher ! Et après tes vacances ce sera problématique si je te lâche pas.

-Mais j'ai toute une semaine on a tout le temps de voir venir. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se rendormirent, une bonne grasse matinée était toujours agréable.

Les deux hommes se levèrent finalement et Thorin lança :

« -On va courir un peu ?

-Si tu veux oui. »

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent pour faire un jogging tranquille.

* * *

Thorin était content de voir que Bilbon avait beau être plus petit que lui il arrivait très bien à tenir le rythme. Thorin était vraiment heureux de ce constat, le sport avait une place importante dans sa vie et il était satisfait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait tenir le rythme. Ils coururent jusqu'à la plage et s'y arrêtèrent pour faire des pompes et des abdos. Après ça les deux hommes rentrèrent chez Thorin pour prendre une douche. Bilbon passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa, laissant couler le jet sur eux et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour.

* * *

Les deux hommes profitaient de ce temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de différences, mais qui se complétaient étrangement. Le brun passa son bras autour de la taille de Bilbon et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe tandis qu'ils regardaient la télé. Bilbon posa une main sur le genoux du brun et resta comme ça.

Les deux hommes restaient dans la simplicité, ils faisaient du sport tous les matins, puis parlaient de leurs habitudes respectives. Thorin se dit aussi qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve un métier dans le civil. Ils firent de nombreuses promenades pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps, l'automne arrivait. Les amants aimaient vraiment ça et ils savaient que ça n'allait pas être comme ça tout le temps car ils allaient bientôt devoir se remettre au boulot.

Thorin fit aussi découvrir à Bilbon sa passion pour les balades en moto sur la côte, c'était magnifique. Le blondinet n'était pas habitué à faire du deux roues mais il aimait beaucoup ces promenades, car Thorin était un excellent conducteur et sur la moto ça donnait une vraie sensation de liberté. Bilbon prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se laisser conduire et à découvrir de nouveaux lieux avec son amant.

* * *

Bilbon allait bientôt reprendre le travail, il était un peu déçu mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se coucha après avoir réglé son réveil et se cala contre Thorin. Le brun l'embrassa et referma ses bras autour de lui. Le lendemain le blond retourna au travail et la vie continua, ils s'habituaient à ce rythme.

Thorin resta finalement dans l'armée, il n'allait plus sur le terrain mais il était instructeur de tir et de sport pour les nouvelles recrues. Il était content d'être resté dans l'armée car c'était vraiment ce qui lui plaisait. Au moins avec ce poste il rentrait tous les soirs et pouvait voir Bilbon. Même si les deux hommes n'habitaient pas ensembles ils se voyaient tous les jours. Une petite routine commençait à se mettre en place, c'était très agréable.

* * *

Bilbon était très nerveux, ce soir ils dînaient avec Dis et le blond ne l'avait pas revu depuis la très mauvaise première impression. Bilbon termina de s'habiller et lança nerveusement en regardant son reflet dans le miroir :

« -J'ai tellement peur de revoir ta sœur !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Bah parce que la première fois j'ai été vraiment odieux. Du coup j'ai peur qu'elle ait une très mauvaise opinion de moi. »

Le brun le prit par la taille et embrassa sa nuque :

« -Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. Ma sœur n'est pas comme ça, je lui ai expliqué pour nos débuts, pour Kimberly et elle sait que tu n'étais pas dans un bon jour.

-Ok... mais je suis nerveux.

-Tout ira bien mon chéri. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent. Bilbon avait acheté des fleurs et une bouteille de vin car il détestait arriver les mains vides et parce qu'il voulait donner une meilleure impression cette fois.

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin devant chez Dis. Le brun toqua et passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbon. La brune ouvrit et sourit à son frère :

« -Vous voilà ! Entrez !

-Bonjour, tenez voilà pour vous.

-Merci mais il ne fallait pas ! »

Dis fit la bise à Bilbon et prit les fleurs et la bouteille :

« -Je suis contente qu'on se rencontre dans de meilleures conditions, je sais que se voir à l'hôpital c'est toujours compliqué.

-Désolé d'avoir été si impoli la première fois.

-Aucun problème ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et les petits arrivèrent en courant. Ils sautèrent sur le dos de leur oncle et ils commencèrent à jouer. Bilbon restait un peu en retrait, il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Dis lui sourit :

« -Vous voulez boire quoi ? J'ai du vin, du whisky, du jus d'orange, des sodas...

-Hum un verre de vin s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord, mais on peut se tutoyer je pense.

-Oui bonne idée. Tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine ?

-Non c'est bon merci, viens on va prendre l'apéro. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Le brun était toujours en train de jouer avec les enfants. Bilbon les regarda en souriant :

« -Ils ont l'air vraiment proches.

-Ils le sont, Thorin est une meilleure figure paternelle que leur propre père ! Il m'a trompé et il embrassait sa maîtresse devant eux.

-Oh... désolé pour toi c'est très moche !

-Oui. Mon nouveau compagnon est très sympa aussi, et il devrait arriver un peu plus tard.

-Bien, Thorin m'a parlé de lui. »

Elle sourit et peu de temps après on toqua à la porte. Dis se leva en souriant :

« -Je reviens. »

Thorin lança un regard interrogateur à Bilbon. Le blond lança :

« -C''est son nouveau compagnon apparemment.

-Génial, je suis sûr qu'il est super cool. »

Fili lança :

« -Il est super musclé !

-Et il est super grand, ajouta Kili. Tu te rend compte, il arrive à nous asseoir chacun sur une épaule et à continuer de se promener tranquillement.

-Cool. »

Thorin lança un regard en direction de Bilbon et celui-ci gloussa, c'était le regard le plus surpris que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu. Dis arriva au bras de son amant. Le nouveau venu leur sourit :

« -Salut, je suis Maa'i.

-Thorin, le frère de Dis.

-Bilbon le petit-ami de Thorin.

-Cool, moi je suis le petit-ami de Dis comme vous l'aurez deviné. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et s'installèrent. Le brun souleva un petit sous chaque bras en souriant :

« -Salut les monstres.

-Maa'i !

-Fais monsieur muscles ! »

Maa'i sourit, souleva les petits à bout de bras, les maintint en l'air un moment et les posa sur ses épaules sans la moindre difficulté. Thorin était impressionné, même lui qui était musclé il avait un peu de mal à les porter à bout de bras si longtemps. Bilbon s'approcha de Thorin et lui sourit en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Le brun embrassa ses cheveux et regarda sa sœur :

« -En tout cas ils ont l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre.

-Oui, et hum...

-Oui ?

-On va s'installer ensembles.

-Génial !

-Et vous, ça en est où ?

-Bah écoute ça avance doucement.

-Bien ! Aller on va passer à table. »

La petite bande alla à table et la soirée se passa tranquillement.

* * *

Bilbon monta son dernier carton et sourit à Thorin. Il l'embrassa et se colla à lui. Le brun referma ses bras autour de lui et sourit :

« -Tu vas voir on va être biens !

-Je sais oui, je suis content comme ça on sera toujours tous les deux. »

Le brun sourit et ils commencèrent à installer les affaires du blond. Bilbon sourit et embrassa le brun :

« -Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent dans la chambre, ils finiraient de ranger après leur petite partie de jambes en l'air. Ils étaient vraiment heureux tous les deux dans leur petit nid maintenant et ils fêtaient ça à leur façon.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
